The infiltration
by Nichole Schlapkohl
Summary: The infiltration is a Russia and Lithuania pairing, taking place after Lithuania's legs where hurt, and continuing until the time that they heal, if they ever do. Beware. this is yaoi. You don't like, go away.
1. Chapter 1

The infiltration

When the day began, It felt like another normal day in Lithuania, until I got that knock at the door. I had my normal green suit on, with black boots and light green, almost turquoise tie, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door To see that no one was there. Probably just those kids down the street, I thought. I had no idea that the axis countries had snuck in when I had my back turned. " Stop right there, Lithuania." I recognized that voice as Germany's. " Germany, I thought we decided we weren't going to do this anymore." " …Well, the treaty was broken when England thought it would be fun to have one last try to destroy us, and almost killed Kiku." Oh, crap. I'd forgotten about that. " But England was drunk that night! He didn't know what he was doing!" " And you think I care about what that bastard says?" I could feel something thin and cold being shoved into my back. I was to assume that it was a gun. Later I found out, that my assumption was correct.

After Germany lead me out of my house, he threw me into a car, next to Japan. He was all bandaged up from his last encounter with England, and Italy sitting was sitting beside him. I still wasn't used to Italy with a cold, stern face. He's usually so happy-go-lucky, and has that stupid grin plastered on his face. but now, he looked like a totally different person.

It took almost a full day to get to Russia's house, and I was trying to figure out why Germany hadn't killed me on the stoop of my front porch. And then it hit me like a bag of bricks. Germany intended to use me as a human shield. He knew he couldn't fight Russia one on one, and all three of them probably couldn't destroy him. Put him in the hospital, maybe, but kill him? I think not. I spent the rest of the time I had trying to figure out how to get out alive, at least, but right now? My future didn't look so bright.

Things didn't get better when we got to Russia's house. When we got there, Germany forced me out of the car, and held my bound hands behind my back. " Now, when we get in the house, you are going to tell me where Russia sleeps. If you make one move out of place, I'm going to shoot your brains out of your skull." I knew that when Germany said that, he wasn't kidding. He lead me up the stairs to Russia's House, which was practically a mansion. I looked at the white siding, hoping this wasn't the last time I saw daylight.

Germany pushed me into the house and undid my hands, But he still held them behind my back. His grasp was hard, and my arms started to ach. I could practically feel my hands and fingers bruising. As I walked up the stairs, I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do. I heard Russia humming slightly in the bathroom. I kept on walking, hoping that Russia would stay where he was, and stop humming, afraid that Germany would hear him. When we reached Russia's door, Germany pushed me aside and burst into Russia's bedroom, expecting him to be there. He aimed his gun at the bed, but when he saw he wasn't there, he lowered it, An angry scowl came across his face, " This is Russia's bedroom, isn't it?" He said, not even trying to hide the Growl in his voice. " If this is a trick-" "No! It isn't, I swear! This is Russia's bedroom, but I guess he is not here." I said, backing up slightly. Germany's scowl got deeper, as he punched me in the face, leaving a big red mark, almost drawing blood, as I fell to the ground.

At that instant, Russia came into the room, A gun at his hip and a deep scowl on his face." How dare You come into my country, with a killing intent, after the treaty was signed?" Russia pulled the gun from his hip and aimed it at Germany, looking down at me with a cruel smile, with eyes that looked like a wild animals. The next few seconds happened like it was in slow motion. Russia shot at Germany, but after he dodged it, he aimed his gun at me. Russia saw this, and pushed me out of the way, which left him with a gapping hole in his left shoulder.

He let out a cry of pain, and fell to his knees. Germany smiled a wicked smile at me, and pulled the trigger, twice, which sent a strong pain coursing through my legs.

That was when my fighting instincts kicked in. when tears started to fill my eyes, I grabbed Russia's gun, and even though Germany had just shot both my legs, cocked my gun, and shot it at him. It hit Germany like a bulldozer. and due to the powerful kick of the gun, I flew backward into the wall.

The next few minutes after that were like a blur. I heard shouting, gunshots, and painful screams. I couldn't tell who won the fight, but due to the good crack in the head that wall gave me, My eyes filled with black, like an endless sea.

The next time I woke up, I was staring up at the sealing that was far too familiar for me, since I have stared at it for hours on end, causing me to spot the little black stain where I squashed a spider last summer. I tried to get up, thinking that all of this must have been a really bad dream, but my body wouldn't obey me, also sending a line of pain from my legs through my entire body "Mnh! Wha-" "Shh! Don't try to get up, aru! It will only make the pain worse." …China? What is he doing here? As I looked around, I could see all of the allies where in the same room. France was crying, or at least pretending to be, on England's shoulder. America was trying to talk to England, China was checking on a machine next to my bed, that was connected to my arm, And Russia wasn't even in the room. He didn't even care enough to be next to me when I might die. I don't even know why I try.

Once I was awake for about a half hour, everyone left, leaving get well gifts in their wake. The only one who stayed was china, who stayed just in case something happened. There was still no sight of Russia… Damn.

" So, how long till he can get out of bed, da?" "… I- I don't know, aru. It'll be a while before I can tell. I am sorry, Ivan." What? I opened my eyes a tiny bit, trying to keep them from knowing I was awake. I could see the outlines of Russia and China. So, He finally shows up. I opened my eyes all the way, And trying to look as tired as possible. "…Vanya?" " Toris! Thank god your alive! I'm sorry I haven't been here, da. I have been… Busy." I didn't speak. When your that close to death, you'd think that the person that you where closest to would at least be there when you woke up. But nooo, he was too busy! Well, excuse my anger. All I did was roll over. I didn't want Russia to see me cry. Ever.

Eventually, Russia just left. No questions asked. But, of course, China asked… and asked, and asked. " Why didn't you talk, aru? He was really worried about you! Are you mad at him? Do you hate him now? Or is it the opposite? Do you looove him, aru~?" I felt my face getting hot. Oh, not China! "Th-that's not it! I… I'm just not feeling well… That's all." "…Oh. I see, Aru. I'm going to go get you some water. Be right back!" Do I really love him? Is that why I feel this way? I- I just don't know. I'm so full of emotions, I don't know which ones are real or which ones are fake. Maybe I just need sleep. You know what they say! Things will be better in the morning… The morning.

Well, turns out things are never better in the morning. The next morning, China said that I would have to spend another week in bed. Another week… In bed… doing nothing…. I'm going to go crazy. The next day, when China went back to his house for, well, whatever he needs to do at his house, I tried to get out of bed. I undid the machine from my arm, and used my arms to swing my legs to the side of the bed. As soon as I tried to stand, a sharp pain was sent up my leg. "NGH!" I tried to close my jaw, so Russia wouldn't hear me. It turns out the gun shot wound was a lot worse than I thought it was. Steadily, I stood up. And, despite the pain, I made it to the door.

I made my way down the hallway, and new I was in trouble when I saw the stairs. I'd totally forgotten about them! Now what? I thought… I suppose I'll just try it. And I did. But I failed… Miserably.

My knees buckled, and I'm sure my scream could be heard all the way at France's house. I felt my self falling… and falling… and… stopping? I looked up, and saw Russia's eyes, wide with fear and shock. " What where you doing, da? Your supposed to be in bed!" " I-er, well," I didn't know what to say? I got sick of laying there, so I decided to go take a walk? "*sigh* Toris, your leg needs to heal a lot more before you get up and start walking around, da.-" "And why do you care if my leg heals or not?" " Wha-? Toris, I care about you, very, very much." I had been avoiding his eyes, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw kindness, and a caring. a look no one had given me in awhile. I felt my face getting hot again ,and knowing My face was probably getting bright red right now, turned my face downward and said, " Russia, please put me down" In a voice even lower than a whisper. "But-" "Please!" " …Ok." Russia set me down, but when my feet hit the ground, he bent over, and his lips met mine.

When he kissed me, a thousand emotions came out, all at once. I felt happy, because I've always loved him. Angry, because, I haven't seen him for a week, and he just decides to kiss me? Fear, Because I didn't know If he could stop, pain, because I knew my legs wouldn't hold out any longer, and confusion, because I didn't know he felt that way… I think out of all of them, I decided to act on anger. But before I could even speak, tears where dropping off of my cheeks, and onto the marble floor. I pushed him away, and said," Stop it! How dare you! I almost die and your not there when I wake up? Do you know how bad it feels when the one you love most, wasn't there when you wake up? It makes you feel like you don't even matter!" And then my knees collapsed… Again. I was cursing at my legs inwardly. "Toris-" "No. Just- Just leave me alone." …Aaand, that's when China Decided to walk through the door. What is this turning into? A soap opera? Well, anyway, when he saw me on the floor, the nurse in him came back out. " Toris! What are you doing on the floor, aru? And how did you get down here?" "I-" "Never mind. I need to get you back upstairs, aru." And that's how I left Russia standing in the middle of the floor, with the most upset look I've ever seen in my life.

I did feel bad… But what was I supposed to do? My brain feels like it's been through a blender. I just don't know what to do. Every time I saw Russia, he still looks like he's in severe pain. And another thing. I'm so far behind in my paperwork! Hopefully, my leg heals soon so I can get my life together. Ever since I escaped my bed, China's been here twenty four seven. He even sleeps in a chair next to my bed! My life's going down the toilet. I wonder If I can even get it back.

I have to fix this. Russia looks like any day now, he's going to slit his wrists! He looks even more depresses and upset every time I see him. I've got to do something.

The next day, my second week in bed, I decided I was going to try again at getting up. But first, I had to distract China.

I started by telling him that I read in a magazine, that a specific kind of fruit would help me get better. A fruit that could only be found in a cave in America. Heh. He believed me. That should get rid of him for awhile. The next part was a bit more difficult. I can stand up, but my legs keep folding on me at the weirdest times, so I practiced walking around the room for awhile. My legs only collapsed twice, so It would have to do.

I walked around the house trying to find Russia. Hopefully, he didn't go anywhere. I turned around when I heard something coming from the living room. "Come on, Ivan. You don't mean anything to him. He's probably has something going on with that Chinese guy. don't you love me?" It was Belarus. She-she's telling him lies! I do care about him! More than he can imagine… I've got to do something!

I opened the doors, making just enough noise so that they'd hear me. "Lithuania? Wh-What are you doing out of bed?" Belarus stuttered, "I came down here to see Russia. Can I talk to him…please?" I heard my voice crack, and I was probably blushing. But I didn't care. For once, Belarus didn't scare me. Belarus frowned, but agreed. She left the room, leaving Russia and I alone. Alone… With Russia. To tell you the truth, I really didn't think this through very well. And, well, Russia terrifies me. "…" Crap. I tried to talk, but no words came out of my mouth. " What's the matter, Toris?" "*gulp* I-, uh, er." Stop stuttering, you idiot! I was cursing myself in my mind, willing my body to do something other than stand there looking stupid. I opened my mouth, and words came out. Thankfully. " R-Russia, I- I wuh-wanted to ask you s-something." "…Da?" "Why weren't you there when I woke up?" I saw a look of shock cross his face. " Well, You see-" "And I want a better answer than 'I was busy'." " …I was interrogating Germany."

Wow. I really hadn't expected an answer like that. I think he sensed the shock, because he just kept talking with ought me answering. " I was infuriated that he would do something like this. Break the treaty, bust into my house, try to kill me, and the one I love, da" That last part came out nothing more than a whisper, but I could hear it. Love. He- he was probably talking about someone else… Right? "I'm so sorry, Toris! I really did want to be there, but I was so afraid that Germany had a wire, or something he could contact Italy and Japan with when I left… So afraid that they'd come back, and try again…" and he just let the words hang there. Just le them float in the air until I finally piped up. " I'm sorry I yelled at you. I- It was wrong of me." I knew I was blushing, So I just stared a the ground. I could hear Russia's boots on the tiled floor, So I thought he was just walking away. But then I felt a strong, gloved hand lift my chin upward, towards him "Toris". I looked into his eyes for one second, before his lips met my own.

The kiss was strong, yet soft, in a way. I felt my knees go out from under me, only for Russia to catch me and pull me close to him, in a sunflower scented embrace. It felt like nothing was wrong, like all my worries where gone. But then I opened my eyes, and saw the most horrifying thing in the world. Belarus. She was standing in the corner of the doorframe, Staring me down. Her fingernails where carving into the doorframe, and the air suddenly had a horrible dense feeling to it. And her face… oh, lord, her face! Russia looked at me with a quizzical look in his eye, before letting go and looking to where I was staring. His expression changed just like that, from question to fear in a half a second. After staring for a minute, Belarus left, probably plotting her revenge.

Russia carried me- yes, carried me, back to my room, and set me gently on the bed. After that, he started unlacing his boots, and uncovering the blankets and sheets from the bed. Oh, shit. That was the only thought going through my mind. My body started shaking uncontrollably, and a chill was running down my spine, " Oh, Toris, your shaking like a leaf! Are you really that cold, da?" Russia then laid down next to me, unbuttoned his coat, tucked it around me, and pulled me in close. The scent of sunflowers was strong, and the warmth from under his coat was unbelievable. I felt save, in his arms.

Hey! This is my first upload, And, well, I'm a little nervouse. I've found alot of good writers on this site, and I'm afraid i'm not good enough. To tell you the truth, I'm my worst critic. I swear. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment on it. Also, If you don't have something good to say, or are going to say something heartfull, please don't. And if you do, I will block you and you can go die in a hole. Thanks alot!


	2. Chapter 2

The infiltration chapter 2

A panda. That, is what I woke up to. A panda. I looked around, but Russia was nowhere in sight. I got up and walked over to the door, but when I saw who was on the other side, I really wished I hadn't; Belarus was standing right outside my door, a knife in her hand, ready to attack. Almost immediately, I started running, but she was too fast. She pushed me onto the carpet, and raised her hand in preparations to strike. I turned away just in time to see the knife come just inches away from my throat, cutting off a few strands of my hair. She raised the knife again, but instead of turning away, I blocked the knife with my arm, causing me to cringe as a wave of pain was sent from my arm straight to my brain. I kicked my legs out, which sent her crashing into the wall with a loud 'Bang!'. That gave me enough time to Run back into the safety of my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I even slammed my body against the door for extra protection. I heard her from the other side of the door, banging it with the end of the knife.

"I know your in there, Toris! Why don't you just come out here so we can finish this!"

" Y-Your crazy, Belarus! Just l- leave Russia and I alone! You don't have t-to live here. You can just go b-back to your own country!" I was shaking all over, terrified that I had just made her more angry. She started banging with all her might now, heaving her body at the door to try to bust it down. I was relieved when I heard Russia's steps coming towards his door, stopping just besides Belarus.

"What are you doing, sister? Is Lithuania in there?"

"R-Russia?" I squeaked from behind the door.

"Toris? What's going on? Unlock the door."

I opened the door just slightly, only far enough to see Russia's worried face, and Belarus's horrible look of hate and disgust. The pain in my arm was killing me. It felt like someone took a blowtorch to my arm, and just as the pain would stop, it came back even more intensely.

"What is wrong with your arm, Toris? " I looked down and saw it was helplessly dangling from it's socket. Belarus looked away guiltily.

"B-Belarus, she c-cut me."

"She did what now?" Russia's gaze immediately switched from me to her, his eyes full of fury. His hands kept clenching and unclenching, as if he was about to strike.

"Brother, he is trying to take you away from me!"

"Молчи, сестра. I want you to leave my house, and never come back. Now, leave."

Belarus was so angry she was shaking, her fists closed. "But Brother!"

"Now!"

Belarus gave one last look at me, one filled with anger and loathing, And sulked downstairs. I opened the door further, allowing Russia to enter my room, and take a look at my arm. I cringed as he pulled it closer to his face, and examined it further. Where was china in all of this? He seems to disappear at the weirdest times.

"Мне очень жаль. I should have been there to stop her."

"It's alright, Rusija. It wasn't your fault. And besides, I have to take care of myself sometimes."

After Russia had wrapped my arm, he bent down to give me a kiss, and when he pulled away, he said;

"Я люблю тебя, Литва." What? I only knew a few words in Russian, and this wasn't one of them. I knew he said Lithuania, but what about the rest?

"What did you say?"

"I said, Я люблю тебя, Литва."

" I know what you said, but what does it mean?"

"Well, your just going to have to figure that out on your own, da?" I narrowed my eyes questioningly, but he didn't say anything else. He was smiling, so it couldn't be anything bad, right? He then left, with ought another word.

Before china got home, I got on my computer(oh, how good it felt to have the keyboard beneath my fingers again!) And went to Google translate. I typed in what I heard, and it came up with the whole 'Is this what you mean?' thing. I clicked on it, and when the translation came back, it said;' I love you, Lithuania ' …That couldn't be right. That… that's just not it! My mind was sent whirling. I just stared at those four little words, like they where somehow the most wonderful things in the world. But still, it couldn't be the right thing. He must've said something else. I would have to ask the Russian man myself.

I padded down the hallway and stopped at the door to Russia's study.

"Ivan?"

"Yes, Toris?"

" Is this what you said? Ya Liubliu tebia Litva?"

"You're a little off. It's, Я люблю тебя, Литва. And yes, that is what I said."

So he did hear him right! But…I felt my cheeks heat up almost immediately. He did love me. My stomach felt like butterfly's where fluttering around in it. I was brought back when I saw Russia standing up and neatly stacking pieces of paper on top of his desk. And then I did something really unlike myself. I ran to Russia, and flung my arms around him, and said; "Aš tave myliu taip pat, Rusija." I blushed as I talked into his chest. I don't think he knows what I said, but it meant something to me. When I looked into his eyes, they where wide, and his face was as red as one of Romano's tomatoes. So, maybe he did know what I said! So, I asked;

"… Russia?"

"Yes, Toris?"

"Do you know what I just said?"

"…Yes. I had a good friend in Lithuania a long time ago, who used to say that to me. As a friend, naturally." He answered, as he smiled down at me. O, šudas. My cheeks where on fire now, burning like a flame. I hadn't meant to tell him what I said. His hand caressed my cheek, while the other one found my hand and held it in his own. I reached up with my free hand and held his hand under my own, feeling the warmth emanating from it. He bent foreword and I felt his lips brush mine before he kissed me, full on the lips. His tongue pushed through my lips, which sent a wave of pleasure through me. The kiss was about to deepen, when I heard China standing in the doorway. Like I had said earlier: o, šudas. He had been carrying a tray of tea, which now lay sprawled on the floor, tea, sugar, and cream soaking into the carpet. He stared wide eyed at the two of us, standing in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other. We Quickly separated, as if a flame had burnt us.

"…Toris…你們兩個在幹什麼？"

"What? Your speaking Chinese, Yao." Russia explained calmly.

"I said, What are you two doing?" But before either of us had time to answer, because China grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room, and back to my own, the whole time muttering things to himself in Chinese. He sat me on the bed, and locked the door.

"I do not want you two doing that ever again, aru." Who does he think he is, my mother?

"But China-"

"No but's!"

Before I could say anything else, China walked out of the room, locking the door from the outside. This was ridiculous! I was a grown man! A grown country! I didn't need to be told what to do by anyone. I tried to get up and try to open the door, but my legs gave out on me. These damned legs! I crawled into my bed, and, for the first time in years, I cried. I really, really cried

Germany's POV

When the allied forces had their meeting last week, Japan, Italy and I put camera's all around the building, and in the room itself. We knew that the treaty had been signed by everyone a few months ago, but they continued to have their petty little meetings. They really didn't talk about anything useful. Mostly just America complaining that he had run out of hamburgers, England telling him to shut up, France telling people that their military uniforms where tacky, China trying to get people to eat his drunken crab, and to my surprise, Russia and Lithuania sitting by themselves, doing nothing in particular. I didn't know that Lithuania came to these meetings. The most interesting thing that happened, however, happened after the meeting was over. We put wires on Russia and Lithuania before the meeting started. The first person to speak was Lithuania.

"Is that really all you do at these meetings?"

"Da. I just sit back and do nothing while they squabble like idiots"

"…Russia, What if Germany comes back?" Oh, now it's getting interesting.

"He won't, Litva. Believe me. What brought this up so suddenly?"

"I don't know. Just… I've been thinking lately, that's all."

"Well, stop thinking so much, da?"

And then, they did something that let me know there was still some way he could get to that useless lump of land. They kissed.

Back to the story!

When I went to the market the other day, It felt as if someone was watching me. I was worried the entire afternoon. When I couldn't see anyone tailing me, I just told myself I was being a worry wart and continued what I was doing. Once I was finished, and heading home, The feeling came back again, stronger that before. I ran most of the way home, seeing as how it was getting dark fast. I was lucky my legs where working fine this morning. When I came to the tunnel I had use to get home, it felt dark, looming, and almost ominous. When I was about halfway through the tunnel, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. When I turned, I Came face to face With Germany.

"Guten tag, Litauen."

"Palikite mane ramybėje, Vokietija."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

Japan and Italy stepped out from behind Germany, and attacked me with all their might. I managed to get Italy off of me, but Japan and Germany where on me, pushing me to the ground. "Your little lover isn't here to help you know, is he, Lithuania?" What? How did he know about that? Before I could reply, I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck, and the world around me became blacker than it already was.

When I woke up, I couldn't move. My hands and feet where bound to something I couldn't see. I soon realized that I was wearing a blindfold. I heard the door in front of me creak open, and I could see a little bit of light shining through the blindfold.

"How are you feeling, Lithuania?" The voice belonged to Germany.

"Where am I, Germany?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, If you answer my questions, then I won't have to hurt you."

"What kinds of questions?" I asked.

"I'm the one Asking questions here!" Germany Punched me in the gut, And it was only then that I found out I was naked.

"No, I won't answer your stupid questions." I spat at him. My voice was shaking, but I had to act like I wasn't scared.

"Fine," He spat back at me "Then I'm going to have to do something I really wished I wouldn't have to do."

I was about to ask him another question, when I felt myself being pushed onto my belly, and Germany's hands started to search my bare back. No. He was going to rape me. I squirmed and tried to pull away from my bonds, only to find them getting tighter. "Ne, prašau jį sustabdyti. Prašome!" But he paid no attention to my pleas. Instead, he began to thrust, roughly and unevenly. I howled in pain, trying to imagine that it was Russia doing this to me, and not the horrible man on top of me. Just pretend.

By the time he had finished, I was shaking in pain and shock. I kept pleading with him to stop, over and over again, but he wouldn't hear it. I was sore and tired. I just wanted to go home. But could I ever go home? Would Russia even want me anymore, now that Germany had taken everything away from me? "Rusija, prašome padėti man. Rusija…" I cried myself to sleep, too afraid to dream.

I was standing on Russia's door, trying to get into the house, but no one would hear my cries. Then Germany came, beating me senseless into the ground. I cried and cried, Asking for help, but all Russia did when he answered the door was stare at me with cold, cruel eyes. "I do not know you. Leave me, and never return." He closed the door, abandoning me to die in the snow.

I awoke from the dream, a cold sweat running down my exposed back. Germany had moved me from the room into a cold dark cell. My hands and feet where still bound, but my blindfold was gone. With my clothes. And there was a window right besides me. I thought I would freeze to death, and this would all be over. But instead, Germany came into my cell everyday, and tried to get me to answer his questions. But every time, I always told him to fuck off, and each time, he repeated what he did to me the first night I came here. By the end of what I thought to be a week, Germany gave up and just knocked me out again, And I wished I would just die. I hoped I would die.

When I woke up again, I was laying in the snow, my arm and leg bonds gone. But all he had left me with was a thin sheet to cover myself with. "Rusija, prašome padėti man. Rusija!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice coming out a short rasp. I just lay there in the snow, wishing I would die. Maybe if I just lay here in the snow, the snow would take me, and carry me to a better place. I heard voices far off into the distance. Good. Maybe someone will find my body after I die. I closed my eyes, and waited for death to come for me. But instead, I heard the voices become more alert, and they where coming towards me. "Litva…Litva…Litva! " Russia. I heard Russia's voice. My eyes snapped open, now highly alert. I turned my head as far as I could, and I could see Russia running towards me, boots crunching through the lightly packed snow. When Russia got to me, He lifted me into his arms, Alarmed that I was so much thinner than I was when I was living at his house. His lips where moving, but I couldn't hear the words. Was I dying after all? I didn't know. I just knew that I was finally warm, and I felt so light. Maybe death wasn't so bad after all

Halloo! How are you guys? Sorry, it took so long for me to finish this, but hey, that's life. And now, I shall explain what the Lithuanian and Russian words mean.

Молчи, сестра, means shut up, sister. And, as you probably guessed, it's Russian

Мне очень жаль, means I'm so sorry, in Russian

Я люблю тебя, Литва, If you read my story, means I love you, Lithuania

Aš tave myliu taip pat, Rusija. It means I love you too, Russia, in Lithuanian.

你們兩個在幹什麼. As you've probably read, it means what are you two doing, in Chinese.

Guten tag, means hello in German.

Palikite mane ramybėje, Vokietija. It means leave me alone, Germany.

Ne, prašau jį sustabdyti. Prašome. It means please stop it. Please.

Rusija, prašome padėti man. Rusija. It means; Russia, please help me. Russia

And Rusija means Russia in Lithuanian, And Litva means Lithuania in Russian


End file.
